


Keliborno istorijos 1: Čarlis ir šokolado fabrikas

by ASBusinessMagnet



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Čarlis ir šokolado fabrikas" (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), kaip jį aprašo "Įstrigę namuose" (Homestuck) veikėjas Kelibornas (Caliborn). Įvertinta T dėl kalbos ir smurto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keliborno istorijos 1: Čarlis ir šokolado fabrikas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caliborn's Stories 1: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86621) by ASBusinessMagnet. 



KĄ GI. KADANGI [HOMO UŽKNISIMAI](http://homestuck.lt/img/in_act6act6.png) BUVO TAI. KĄ ŽMONĖS VADINA. "VIRUSINIU PASISEKIMU." DIDŽIUOJUOSI PRISTATYDAMAS. KITĄ ISTORIJĄ, IŠLEISTĄ "CALIBORN PRODUCTIONS." KAS YRA KOMPANIJOS PAVADINIMAS. KURĮ SUGALVOJAU AŠ. NES AŠ GALIU TAI DARYTI.

BE JOKIŲ UŽUOLANKŲ. "CALIBORN PRODUCTIONS" PRISTATO.

ČARLIS IR ŠOKOLADO FABRIKAS.

VIENĄ PRIEŽODINĮ KARTĄ. BUVO ŽMONIŲ RASĖS VYRIŠKOS GIMINĖS PALIKUONIS. VARDU ČARLIS BAKETAS.

JIS BUVO KVAILAS. BEVEIK KAIP KAŽKAS KITAS. KO VARDAS PRASIDEDA SU "K". KĄ GALĖČIAU PAMINĖTI. KAIP IR JI. JIS NIEKADA NEIŠLIPO. IŠ SAVO FANTAZIJŲ PASAULIO.

JO ŠEIMA. BUVO TAM TIKRA PROBLEMA. JO SENELIS. KAS, KAIP ATRODO, YRA ŽMONIŲ TERMINAS. APIBŪDINANTIS TĖVO TĖVĄ. ARBA MOTINOS TĖVĄ. KARTĄ BUVO ŠOKOLADO FABRIKO. PRIKLAUSIUSIO TOKIAM VILIUI VONKAI. DARBUOTOJAS.

VILIS VONKA. GYVENO BAISIĄ VAIKYSTĘ. TURĖDAMAS TĖVĄ. KURIS NIEKADA JAM NELEIDO VALGYTI SALDAINIŲ. TAIGI, SAVAIME SUPRANTAMA. KAD KAI VONKA UŽAUGO. JIS SUKŪRĖ ŠOKOLADO FABRIKĄ.

TAČIAU JIS TURĖJO PROBLEMŲ. KAI KURIE IŠ JO DARBUOTOJŲ. IŠ TIESŲ BUVO ŠNIPAI. KURIE VOGDAVO VONKOS PASLAPTIS. IR PANAUDOJO JAS. KAD SUKURTŲ VONKOS SALDAINIUS. TAIP SĄŽININGAI KONKURUODAMI.

KADANGI JIS PRARADO PELNO. VONKA VISUS IŠMETĖ IŠ DARBO. IR UŽDARĖ SAVO ŠOKOLADO FABRIKĄ. TAIP NEBESIRODYDAMAS NIEKAM.

NORS BUVO NE VISAI TAIP. KOL JIS KELIAVO PO TOLIMĄ ŠALĮ. JIS RADO GENTĮ VARDU UMPA LUMPOS. KURIEMS TIKRAI PATIKO KAKAVOS PUPELĖS. IR KADANGI KAKAVOS PUPELĖS. YRA NAUDOJAMOS GAMINTI ŠOKOLADĄ. VONKA NUSPRENDĖ. ĮDARBINTI UMPA LUMPAS. IR SUMOKĖTI JIEMS KAKAVOS PUPELĖMIS. TAI BUVO ABIPUSIAI NAUDINGA.

TAIGI. VONKA PASISLĖPĖ. IR RODĖ VIEN TIK SAVO SALDAINIUS. KOL VIENĄ DIENĄ. JIS NUSPRENDĖ, KAD TO JAU GANA. IR SUORGANIZAVO KONKURSĄ. JIS PENKIOSE ŠOKOLADO PLYTELĖSE PASLĖPĖ. (JAM TIKRAI PATINKA SLAPSTYTIS.) PENKIS "AUKSINIUS BILIETUS." IR STEBĖJO SCENĄ. KOL BILIETAI BUVO RASTI. VIENAS PO KITO.

ČARLIS. ĮSTRIGĘS SAVO KVAILOSE FANTAZIJOSE. GALVOJO, KAD GALI LAIMĖTI AUKSINĮ BILIETĄ. DEJA. JO ŠEIMA YRA NETURTINGA. JO TĖVAS DIRBO. DANTŲ PASTOS FABRIKE. KUR JIS UŽSUKINĖJO KAMŠTELIUS. BET DĖL KONKURSO. JIS PRARADO IR TAI.

MATOTE. KADANGI VONKA PASKELBĖ SAVO KONKURSĄ. DAUGIAU ŽMONIŲ PIRKO DAUGIAU ŠOKOLADO. TODĖL JIE TURĖJO DAUGIAU PROBLEMŲ SU DANTIMIS. TODĖL JIE PIRKO DAUGIAU DANTŲ PASTOS. TAIGI, DANTŲ PASTOS FABRIKAS. VIETOJ TO ĮDARBINO ROBOTĄ. KADANGI JIE YRA IDIOTAI. IR NEGALĖJO ĮDARBINTI ROBOTO. KAI JIE PRADĖJO SAVO VERSLĄ.

TAIGI. PONAS BAKETAS BUVO ATLEISTAS. IR ŠEIMA TURĖJO APKARPYTI IŠLAIDAS. IR NEPIRKTI JOKIO ŠOKOLADO. NEPAISANT ČARLIO UŽGAIDŲ.

GRĮŽKIME PRIE BILIETŲ.

KAIP MINĖJAU. BILIETAI BUVO RASTI. VIENAS PO KITO. PIRMASIS BILIETAS. BUVO RASTAS ŽMONIŲ RASĖS PATINO. IŠ ŠALIES, PAVADINTOS VOKIETIJA. KURIS KAŽKAIP BUVO KVAILESNIS NET UŽ ČARLĮ. VARDU AUGUSTAS GLUPAS.

ESMĖ SU AUGUSTU BUVO TAME. KAD JIS IŠ PAT PRADŽIŲ PIRKO PER DAUG ŠOKOLADO. IR BUVO TOKS STORAS. KAIP DŽEIN ŽMOGUS. IŠ SBURB SESIJOS. KURIĄ MAN, KAD IR KAIP BŪTŲ GAILA, TEKO STEBĖTI. KAIP JUOKAVO JO MOTINA. "JIS PER METUS SUVALGO TIEK DAUG ŠOKOLADO PLYTELIŲ. JAM TIESIOG BUVO NEĮMANOMA. NERASTI BILIETO."

LEISKITE MAN TIES ŠIA VIETA NUKRYPTI. MES, CHERUBINAI, DIEVINAME SAVO SALDAINIUS. SPECIALIOS ŽVAIGŽDŽIŲ DULKĖS YRA MŪSŲ VIENINTELIS MAISTAS. BET MES ESAME PRAKEIKTAI RACIONALŪS. IR VALGOME TIK TIEK. KIEK MUMS REIKIA. JEI VIENA ESYBĖ YRA PERSIVALGYTOJAS. KITA TIKRAI BUS ASKETIKAS. TAIP IŠSIPRASTINDAMI. IR PALIKDAMI GERO SUDĖJIMO KŪNUS.

TAČIAU AŠ ESU IŠIMTIS. AŠ PERĖMIAU VISIŠKAI. IR NEĮSIVĖLĖ JOKIA MANO KVAILOS SESERS DALIS. BET TAI YRA NESVARBU. NES MES ABU VALGĖME NORMALIAI. IR NETAPOME STORI.

GERAI. GRĮŽKIME PRIE ISTORIJOS.

ANTRASIS BILIETAS. BUVO RASTAS BRITANIJOJE. BJAURIOS KALĖS. VARDU VERUKA SOLT.

ESMĖ SU VERUKA BUVO TAME. KAD JOS TĖVAS. BUVO TURTINGAS VERSLININKAS. IR LYGIAI KAIP DANTŲ PASTOS FABRIKAS. JIS VISIŠKAI NETURĖJO LOGIKOS JAUSMO. TAIGI, JIS ĮDARBINO KALES. KURIOS IR TAIP BUVO BEVERTĖS VISUOMENEI. KAD JOS RŪŠIUOTŲ RIEŠUTUS.

KOL VIENĄ DIENĄ. VERUKA NUSPRENDĖ. KAD JI NORĖJO BILIETO. TAIGI, KĄ GALĖJO PADARYTI JOS TĖVAS. JIS PIRKO ŠOKOLADO PLYTELES. IR VERTĖ KALES JAS RŪŠIUOTI. DIENA PO DIENOS. BE JOKIOS SĖKMĖS. PYKDYDAMAS VERUKĄ. KOL JOS PAGALIAU JĮ RADO.

TAIGI, VERUKA BUVO PATENKINTA. BET TIK LABAI TRUMPAM. NES JAI VIS DAR NORĖJOSI DAUGIAU. SAKAU TAU. KALĖS. NETURĖKITE REIKALŲ SU JOMIS. NUO KELIJOUP IKI VERUKOS. JOS VISOS YRA KVAILOS.

ŠIUO MOMENTU. BAKETŲ ŠEIMA. PAGALIAU BUVO SUTAUPIUSI PAKANKAMAI. KAD GALĖTŲ PAMĖGINTI GRIEBTI JAUTĮ UŽ RAGŲ. IR RASTI BILIETĄ PATYS. TAIGI JIE NUSIPIRKO SUPISTĄ VONKOS PLYTELĘ. IR STAIGMENA. BILIETO TEN NEBUVO.

GRĮŽKIME PRIE BILIETŲ.

TREČIASIS BILIETAS. BUVO RASTAS AMERIKOJE. NETGI BJAURESNĖS KALĖS. VARDU VIOLETA BORIGARD.

ESMĖ SU VIOLETA BUVO TAME. KAD JAI PATIKO. ŠITAS KITAS SALDUMYNAS. PAVADINIMU KRAMTOMOJI GUMA. KURIS VONKAI TURĖTŲ PATIKTI. NES JIS YRA SALDUMYNŲ KARALIUS. BET JIS JAM NEPATINKA. TAIGI SUPISTAI TAIKSTYKITĖS SU TUO.

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. VIOLETA KRAMTYDAVO SAVO GUMĄ. BET JI NEDARĖ TO LYGIAI TAIP PAT, KAIP KITI ŽMONĖS. NE. KITI ŽMONĖS GUMĄ ŠIEK TIEK PAKRAMTĖ. PASTEBĖJO, KAD SKONIS PRAPUOLĖ. IR JĄ IŠSPJOVĖ.

KAI TUO TARPU VIOLETA. KRAMTĖ TĄ PATĮ GUMOS GABALĄ. VĖL IR VĖL. TRIS MĖNESIUS. KAS, KAIP PANAŠU. YRA REKORDAS. (JAI PATINKA BŪTI ČEMPIONE.)

KETVIRTASIS BILIETAS. BUVO RASTAS AMERIKOJE. PATINO. VARDU MAIKAS TIVI.

TIESĄ SAKANT, MANAU, KAD MAN MAIKAS PATINKA. JIS YRA UŽSIDARĘS. IR SĖDI PRIE SAVO ELEKTRONINIŲ PRIETAISŲ. LYGIAI KAIP MES, CHERUBINAI. IŠSKYRUS TAI, KAD MES NESPOKSOME Į TELEVIZORIUS. MES SPOKSOME Į SUDAUŽYTAS PLANETAS. ARBA, MANO ATVEJU, SUDAUŽYTAS ISTORIJAS.

KALBANT APIE MAIKĄ. JO ISTORIJA BUVO SUSIJUSI SU TUO. KAD JIS NULAUŽĖ SISTEMĄ. KAD ATRASTŲ, TIKSLIAI KUR YRA BILIETAS. IR JAM TEREIKĖJO NUSIPIRKTI VIENĄ PLYTELĘ. TAČIAU JIS JOS NEVALGĖ. NES JIS NEKENČIA ŠOKOLADO.

GERAI. MAIKAS TAIP PAT YRA SIAUBINGAS. JEIGU JIS NEKENČIA ŠOKOLADO. KODĖL JIS NUSPRENDĖ. KAD LAIMĖTI ŠOKOLADU PAGRĮSTĄ PRIZĄ. YRA GERA IDĖJA.

GRĮŽKIME PRIE BAKETŲ. (NE, NE TROLIŲ KIBIRŲ. TAI MANE ŠIURPINA.)

SENELIS DŽO. NUSPRENDĖ PAMĖGINTI DAR KARTĄ. TAIGI JIS IŠSITRAUKĖ. PASKUTINĘ MONETĄ, KURIĄ JIS BUVO UŽDIRBĘS. IŠ SAVO SUBINĖS. PADAVĖ JĄ ČARLIUI. IR ĮSAKĖ JAM NUPIRKTI KITĄ VONKOS PLYTELĘ.

STAIGMENA, KALE. VĖLGI. BILIETO TEN NEBUVO.

ATRODYTŲ. KAD PENKTASIS BILIETAS BUVO RASTAS RUSIJOJE. IR ČIA ISTORIJA PASIBAIGĖ. VISI BILIETAI BUVO RASTI. BAKETAI IŠLIKO NETURTINGI. IR KELIJOS FANTAZIJOS. BUVO UŽRAKINTOS. AMŽIAMS.

(TURIU GALVOJE ČARLIO. NE TAIP PASAKIAU.)

BET NE. ĮSIKIŠO SĖKMĖ. IR JI PADARĖ DU DALYKUS.

PIRMA. RUSŲ BILIETAS BUVO NETIKRAS. EI, ŽMOGAU. KODĖL APSKRITAI PADIRBINĖTUM BILIETĄ. NORĖDAMAS PRISITRAUKTI DĖMESIO? TU ESI KVAILAS. BEVARDIS RUSŲ VYRUK.

ČIA TRUPUTĮ VĖL NUKRYPSIU. PASTEBĖKITE, KAIP PRISTAČIAU. PERNELYG DAUG VEIKĖJŲ. NEPAAIŠKINDAMAS, KĄ JIE REIŠKIA. IR SAKYDAMAS, KAD JIE VISI YRA KVAILI. PANAŠU, KAD ENDRIU HASI. (TAI - VYRUKAS, KURĮ NUŽUDŽIAU. IR PAGAL JO DARBUS PARAŠIAU HOMO UŽKNISIMUS.) TAI PATINKA. TAIGI SUSTOKIME ČIA. IR DUOKIME VEIKĖJAMS DAUGIAU DĖMESIO.

AŠ PRISTATAU. KURIE VEIKĖJAI, IKI ŠIOL PASIRODĘ ŠIOJE ISTORIJOJE. MAN PATINKA LABIAUSIAI IR MAŽIAUSIAI.

VIRŠUJE YRA MAIKAS. JIS YRA ŠIEK TIEK PANAŠUS. Į DŽEIKO ŽMOGŲ. IŠ MANO STEBĖTOSIOS SESIJOS. ABU JIE YRA KVAILI IR UŽSIDARĘ. TAČIAU MAIKAS NULAUŽĖ BILIETĄ. TAIGI JIS ATSIDURIA PRIEKYJE DŽEIKO.

PRIPAŽINSIU. KAD MAIKAS TAIP PAT YRA PANAŠUS. Į DERKO IR ROKSI ŽMONES. DĖL DERKO, JIS MOKOSI KOVOS MENŲ JUDESIŲ. NORS IR VIRTUALIAI. IR ROKSI, NES JIS YRA HAKERIS.

TOLIAU. YRA VIOLETA. NAGI. JI VONKAI TIK SIŪLO. NAUJĄ VERSLO SPRENDIMĄ. KODĖL JIS JĮ ATMETA.

TOLIAU. YRA UMPA LUMPOS. JIE NEPADARĖ VISIŠKAI NIEKO, NACHUI. TAIGI JIE YRA IDEALIAME VIDURYJE. "MEH" REITINGE. TAIP PASAKIUS.

TOLIAU. YRA VERUKA. JI TURI TAI. KO REIKIA SUAUGUSIAM ŽMOGUI. GALIMYBĘ ĮSAKYTI. IR BŪTI IŠKLAUSYTAI. PROBLEMA YRA TAME. KAD JI YRA VAIKAS. IR JAI REIKIA UŽSIČIAUPTI.

TOLIAU. YRA AUGUSTAS. JAU IŠAIŠKINAU. KAD JIS BŪTŲ. CHERUBINŲ ATMATA. TAIP BŪTŲ. JEI JIS BŪTŲ CHERUBINAS. KAS JIS NĖRA. LAIMEI. JIS TURI DŽEIN ŽMOGŲ. SU KURIA JIS GALI LYGINTIS. KAIP ŽMOGUS SU ŽMOGUMI.

TOLIAU. VONKOS IR ČARLIO AŠ NEKENČIU VIENODAI. JIE ABU YRA ĮSTRIGĘ. SAVO FANTAZIJŲ PASAULIUOSE. ŽINOMA. VONKOS FANTAZIJŲ PASAULIS. YRA TIKRESNIS. BET TOL, KOL KALBAME APIE NEPAKENČIAMUMĄ. JIE ABU YRA LYGIAI TOKS PATS ŠŪDAS.

IR GALŲ GALE. KELIJOUP. AŠ NUOŠIRDŽIAI DŽIAUGIUOSI. KAD NUSIKRAČIAU TA KALE SESERIMI. NES JEI JI BŪTŲ ČIA. JI PRADĖTŲ PAMATYTI SAVYJE ČARLĮ. IR PRADĖTI VISKĄ GADINTI.

GRĮŽKIME PRIE ISTORIJOS.

ANTRASIS DALYKAS. KURIS LAIMINGAI PAKLIUVO ČARLIUI. (KAS TAM TIKRUOSE RATUOSE. YRA VADINAMA "8R8K".) BUVO TAME. KAD KAI JIS VAIKŠČIOJO LAUKE. ČARLIS RADO BANKNOTĄ. IR NUSPRENDĖ. NUSIPIRKTI VONKOS PLYTELĘ. NES JIS YRA BEVERTIS ŠŪDAS. KURIS GALI GALVOTI TIK APIE ŠOKOLADĄ.

IR SPĖK, KAS. TEN BUVO PRAKEIKTAS BILIETAS.

TAIGI, ČARLIS BĖGO. TAIP DŽIAUGDAMASIS, KAIP GALI DŽIAUGTIS IDIOTAS ŠŪDAS. IR PRISIĖMĖ. KARTU SU SAVO ŽMOGIŠKAISIAIS TĖVAIS. PERSKAITYTI SĄLYGAS IR SUTIKIMUS.

PAPRASTAI. ŽMONIŲ SĄLYGOS IR SUTIKIMAI. YRA BLOGIAUSIAS VISŲ LAIKŲ ŠŪDAS. NES JIE YRA TOKIE ILGI. BEVEIK KAIP HASI HOMO UŽKNISIMŲ VERSIJA. TIEK DAUG ŽODŽIŲ. TIEK MAŽAI PRASMĖS.

TAČIAU AUKSINIAI BILIETAI. BUVO MARKETINGO GUDRYBĖ. IR TODĖL. JIE KONCEPCIJĄ SUVOKĖ GERIAU.

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. SĄLYGOS BUVO TOKIOS.

AUKSINIAI BILIETAI. IŠ TIESŲ LEIDŽIA ATVYKTI. Į VONKOS FABRIKĄ. LABAI KONKREČIĄ DATĄ. VASARIO 1-ĄJĄ. VONKA NUSPRENDĖ. KIEKVIENAM ASMENIŠKAI PRAVESTI EKSKURSIJĄ PRO FABRIKĄ.

IR KAI VISKAS BUS BAIGTA. VAIKAI IŠEIS. SU NEMOKAMAIS ŠOKOLADO SUNKVEŽIMIAIS. TIKRIAUSIA TAM. KAD VIETOJ VIENO AUGUSTO. BŪTŲ PENKI.

BE TO, PRIEDO. VIENAS IŠ PENKIŲ. TURĖJO LAIMĖTI SIURPRIZĄ. PRIE ŠIO PUNKTO GRĮŠIU VĖLIAU.

IR GALŲ GALE. EIDAMI Į EKSKURSIJĄ. JIE GALĖJO PASIRINKTI VIENĄ ŠEIMOS NARĮ. KAD EITŲ SU JAIS. TAIGI, BAKETAI NUSPRENDĖ. KAD SENELIS DŽO TURĖTŲ EITI SU ČARLIU. NES JIS ŽINOS ŠŪDĄ. NEPAISANT TO, KAD JO VONKOS FABRIKE NEBUVO METUS. IR JIS NIEKADA NEMATĖ SUPISTOS UMPA LUMPOS.

PO VISO ŠITO. ATĖJO VASARIO 1-OJI. IR TAIGI. SUSIRINKO PENKI VAIKAI IR PENKI SUAUGUSIEJI. IR VISI ĖJO Į VONKOS FABRIKĄ. NIEKAS ĮVYKIO NEPRALEIDO. BUVO AUGUSTAS. IR JO MOTINA. BUVO VERUKA. IR JOS TĖVAS. BUVO VIOLETA. IR JOS MOTINA. BUVO MAIKAS. IR JO TĖVAS. IR BUVO ČARLIS. IR SENELIS DŽO.

TAIGI, SUPISTA TRUPĖ. PAGALIAU PRADĖJO EKSKURSIJĄ.

EKSKURSIJA PRASIDĖJO. SU ŠOKOLADO KAMBARIU. PAVADINTU PAGAL JAME ESANČIĄ ŠOKOLADO UPĘ IR KRIOKLĮ. KURIŲ NETURI JOKS KITAS FABRIKAS. TODĖL VONKA YRA. "SUPER KIETAS." IŠSKYRUS TAI. KAD JIS NIEKADA NIEKAM NERODĖ KRIOKLIO. TAIGI KAME SUPISTA ESMĖ.

BE TO. VONKA BUVO SUKŪRĘS SALDAINIŲ ŠALĮ. SU SALDAININĖMIS DARŽOVĖMIS. KURIOS TURĖJO VALDYTI. NES JOS YRA SALDAININĖS. BET KURIOS IŠ TIESŲ UŽKNISO. NES JOS BUVO DARŽOVĖS. KARTĄ DARŽOVĖ. VISĄ LAIKĄ DARŽOVĖ.

TAIGI TADA. ATSIRADO PRAKEIKTOS UMPA LUMPOS. IR VONKA PASAKOJO. "BLA BLA BLA LUMPALENDAS BLA BLA BLA KAKAVOS PUPELĖS BLA BLA BLA." JAU ANKSČIAU, HOMO UŽKNISIMUOSE, AIŠKINAU. KAD MAN JAU AMŽIAMS ATSIBODO ŽODŽIAI.

IR TADA. AUGUSTAS ĮKRITO Į ŠOKOLADO UPĘ. IR BUVO ĮKNISTAS. Į ŠOKOLADO PRODUKCIJOS CENTRĄ. BET PRIEŠ TAI. UMPA LUMPOS UŽTRAUKĖ DAINĄ.

TAIGI. AUGUSTAS BUVO IŠMESTAS. TODĖL SKAIČIUOJAME.

_1 IŠ 5 KVAILŲ VAIKŲ. NĖRA._

TOLIAU. VONKA IR TRUPĖ. JOJO ŠOKOLADO UPE. ŽEMYN VALTIMI. Į IŠRADIMO KAMBARĮ. KUR VONKA. SPĖK KĄ. SUPISTAI IŠRADINĖJO.

VONKA TURĖJO DAUG IŠRADIMŲ. BET PAGRINDINIS. APIE KURĮ NORIU KALBĖTI. YRA TRIJŲ VALGIŲ PATIEKALO KRAMTOMOJI GUMA.

VIOLETA. KADANGI JI YRA DIDELĖ KRAMTOMOSIOS GUMOS FANATIKĖ. SUPISTAI PAVOGĖ ŠĮ GABALĄ. IR JĄ KRAMTĖ. TAČIAU KABLIUKAS YRA TAME. KAD GABALAS BUVO SUGADINTAS. KAI JIS PASIEKĖ DYKUMĄ. MĖLYNIŲ PYRAGĄ. VIOLETA PAŽODŽIUI PRISIPILDĖ MĖLYNIŲ SULČIŲ. IR TODĖL TURĖJOME. MILŽINIŠKĄ MĖLYNĘ. IR KITĄ DAINĄ JAI PAGERBTI.

_2 IŠ 5 KVAILŲ VAIKŲ. NĖRA._

TOLIAU. BUVO RIEŠUTŲ RŪŠIAVIMO KAMBARYS. KUR VOVERĖS RŪŠIAVO RIEŠUTUS. BŪTENT. TAIP. LAUKIU, KOL JŪS TAI PAGAUSITE.

TEISINGAS ATSAKYMAS YRA. ESMĖ YRA SU VERUKOS TĖVU. NES JIS ĮDARBINO KALES. IR VONKA ĮDARBINO VOVERES. TAIGI, VONKA IŠ TIESŲ LAIMI. PROTAVIMO KONKURSE. (NEĮSIAUDRINKITE. BENDRAI KALBANT, JIS PRALAIMI.)

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. TAIGI. VERUKA NORĖJO VOVERĖS. BET NIEKAS JAI NELEISTŲ. TAIGI JI NUSPRENDĖ VIENĄ PASIIMTI PATI. KAI VISOS VOVERĖS. NUSITEMPĖ JĄ. Į ŠIUKŠLIŲ KANALIZACIJĄ. IR KROSNĮ. (TAČIAU JI NEBUVO UŽDEGTA. TAIGI, NE VISAI SVARBU.) IR VĖLGI. BUVO DAINA.

_3 IŠ 5 KVAILŲ VAIKŲ. NĖRA._

TOLIAU. BUVO ŠITAS LIFTAS. KURIAME BUVO PERNELYG DAUG MYGTUKŲ. PASIRODO. KAD JIS EINA Į VISUS VONKOS KAMBARIUS. TAIGI VONKA NUSPRENDĖ. ŽINAI KĄ. TOLIAU EKSKURSIJĄ TĘSKITE PATYS. IR MAIKAS JĄ NUTĘSĖ. IKI TELEVIZORIAUS KAMBARIO.

IŠRADIMAS ČIA. BUVO TAME, KAD VONKA GALĖJO NUTEMPTI ŠOKOLADO PLYTELĘ. IR PASIŲSTI JĄ TELEVIZIJOS BANGOMIS. MAŽDAUG KAIP. ATSIRADIKLIS IR SIŲSDINTUVAS.

IŠSKYRUS. LYGIAI KAIP IR SU VIOLETA. BUVO KABLIUKAS.

TELEVIZIJA DALYKUS MAŽINO. TAIGI ŠOKOLADO PLYTELĖ. TURĖJO BŪTI TIKRAI DIDELĖ. KOKS KARALIŠKAS ŠOKOLADO IŠŠVAISTYMAS.

TAIGI, MAIKAS. TELEVIZIJA NUSIUNTĖ SAVE. IR TAPO TIKRAI MAŽAS. IR JAM BUVO NELEISTA. TOLIAU TĘSTI EKSKURSIJOS. IR VĖLGI. JIS TURĖJO SUKNISTĄ DAINĄ.

_4 IŠ 5 KVAILŲ VAIKŲ. NĖRA._

ŠIUO MOMENTU. JŪS MANOTE, KAD ŽINOTE. KAS TOLIAU NUTIKS. BUS KAŽKAS, KAD BŪTŲ NUSIKRATYTA ČARLIU. IR VONKA REIKALĄ PABAIGS.

BET NE. PASIRODO. GRĮŽKIME PRIE SĄLYGŲ IR NURODYMŲ. ANT AUKSINIO BILIETO.

PRISIMENATE TĄ VIENĄ VAIKĄ IR SPECIALŲ PRIZĄ? ŠTAI KUR. TAI TAMPA SVARBU.

TAIGI, PAGAL VONKĄ. "VIENAS VAIKAS". BUVO ČARLIS. IR "SPECIALUS PRIZAS". BUVO VONKOS FABRIKAS. NES VONKA. NETURĖJO ŽMONIŲ POROS. SU KURIA GALĖTŲ SUKURTI ŽMONIŲ ĮPĖDINĮ. PRIEŠ TAI, KAI BUVO PER VĖLU. NES VONKA GALVOJO. KAD YRA GERA IDĖJA. UŽSIRAKINTI FABRIKE.

TAIGI. VONKA PASIŪLĖ PRAKEIKTĄ FABRIKĄ. IR SPĖK KĄ. ČARLIS JO NEĖMĖ. NES PANAŠU. KAD FABRIKO SĄLYGOS IR NURODYMAI. TEIGIA, KAD TAU PAPRASČIAUSIA REIKIA UŽSIRAKINTI. IR ČARLIS. DAUGIAU NIEKADA NEPAMATYS SAVO ŠEIMOS.

KAS MANE VEDA PRIE KITO INTARPO: ŠEIMOS YRA BEVERTĖS.

NAGI. AŠ NUŽUDŽIAU SAVO SESERĮ. TAI AKIVAIZDU. ŠEIMOS YRA ŠŪDAS. ŽMONĖS TURĖTŲ BŪTI KAIP CHERUBINAI. SUSITIKDAMI TIK TAM, KAD PORUOTŲSI.

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. ČARLIS SUPISTAI ATMETĖ. IR VONKA PAGALVOJO. KAS BUVO BLOGAI. PASIRODO. JIS BUVO LIŪDNAS. NES JO TĖVAS...

NE NE NE. MES NETURĖSIME ŠIOS PABAIGOS. PRISIMINKITE, KAD SAKIAU. KAD ŠEIMOS YRA BEVERTĖS.

VIETOJ TO. PARAŠYSIU SAVO PATIES PABAIGĄ. AŠ ESU TOKS. RAŠYTINIO ŽODŽIO MEISTRAS. KAD NET NEPASTEBĖSITE!

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. VONKA NUSPRENDĖ. KAD JAM JAU GANA. SALDAUS SALDAUS SALDUMYNINIO GYVENIMO. IR VIETOJ TO TAPO. SERIJINIU ŽUDIKU.

IŠ PRADŽIŲ. JIS ŠIEK TIEK PASIPRAKTIKAVO SAVO ŽUDYMO ĮGŪDŽIUS. SU UMPA LUMPOMIS. TADA. JIS SUSTABDĖ TUOS SUNKVEŽIMIUS. KURIE PADARYTŲ PENKIS AUGUSTUS VIETOJ VIENO. IR JUOS NUNUODIJO. TAIGI, KETURIOS ATMATOS MIRĖ.

IR GALŲ GALE. VONKA UŽSIPUOLĖ. BAKETŲ ŠEIMĄ.

DABAR, KADANGI JIS NE TIK KAD NETURĖJO PINIGŲ. BET DAR IR ŠEIMOS. ČARLIS PAGALVOJO, KAD JO GYVENIMAS BUVO BEVERTIS. JIS SUSIRINKO VISĄ VIRVĘ. KURIĄ JIS GALĖJO SURASTI. IR NUSPRENDĖ PASIKARTI.

BET LAIMEI. PASKUTINIU MOMENTU. ATĖJO VONKA. IR ČARLIUI VĖL DAVĖ SAVO FABRIKĄ. IR ŠĮ KARTĄ ČARLIS SUTIKO. NES JIS BUVO SUPISTAS BEVERTIS ŽMONIŲ VISUOMENĖS APENDIKSAS. NORS JI PATI YRA KVAILA KONCEPCIJA.

BET KURIUO ATVEJU. TAIGI, VONKA IR ČARLIS. TAPO ŠOKOLADO FABRIKO BENDRASAVININKAIS. IR ŠOKIRUOTAS TO, KĄ JIS PADARĖ. VONKA PAŽADĖJO. DAUGIAU NIEKADA NENUŽUDYTI ŽMOGAUS. NES PASIRODO. KAD ŽMONIŲ VISUOMENEI TAI NEPATINKA. IR TAIGI. JIE GYVENO ILGAI IR LAIMINGAI. PARDAVINĖDAMI SALDAINIUS.

PABAIGA.

PALIKITE MAN PASIŪLYMUS. KURIĄ ISTORIJĄ. TURĖČIAU PASIIMTI TOLIAU. TURIU GALVOJE. KAD ŠITAME ESU EKSPERTAS. AŠ TAI ATLAIKYSIU.

VISO GERO. KALĖS IR BLETSTVOS.

tumut

**Author's Note:**

> Veikėjų vardai originalo kalba:
> 
> Čarlis Baketas = Charlie Bucket  
> Vilis Vonka = Willy Wonka  
> Umpa Lumpos = Oompa-Loompas  
> Augustas Glupas = Augustus Gloop  
> Džein Kroker = Jane Crocker  
> Veruka Solt = Veruca Salt  
> Kelijoup = Calliope  
> Violeta Borigard = Violet Beauregarde  
> Maikas Tivi = Mike Teavee  
> Senelis Džo = Grandpa Joe  
> Endriu Hasi = Andrew Hussie  
> Džeikas Inglišas = Jake English  
> Derkas Straideris = Dirk Strider  
> Roksi Lalond = Roxy Lalonde


End file.
